


Command Track

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chalk Pastel Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: Someday I will finish the tribute art I started to celebrate the life of the late Anton Yelchin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Command Track

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will finish the tribute art I started to celebrate the life of the late Anton Yelchin.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/xuycyf32rrzm2o5)


End file.
